Second Chances
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Takes place after fanfics 'Hope' and 'Out of the Woods.' Azalea and Asthar arrive at Lazulis, attending Calista's birthday, but Arganan and Asthar end up transforming again, with a threat for all of Lazulis. Azalea will help out, but Arganan and Asthar both soon becoming rivals for her might be a distraction...or give the three of them second chances at their relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I do not own The Last Story, but I DO own my OC.**

**This takes place after the fanfic 'Hope,' and 'Hope' takes place after the fic 'Out of the Woods,' so if you haven't read either of them, please do so before reading this fic, otherwise you won't understand what the heck is going on. Also, this is a birthday present for zgirl16, so I hope you like it! XD**

**Warning: Violence, AstharxOCxArganan, Therilista**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you read, review and enjoy! Thanks! XD**

* * *

**_Second Chances_**

* * *

_There is much error being done. When error rises, those who believe to be cured from their nocturnal forms will rise and transform, search out the wrongdoing and set it right again. That is the only way that the nocturnal forms of those wishing to be cured will be balanced within them, put completely under their control to use freely. For as long as such wrongdoing exists, there will still be times when the transformations take control...even outside the time of night._

"..."

"..."

"...Azalea? Azalea?"

Azalea blinked as she turned to look to General Asthar, who pushed a lock of black hair from her face.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, doing her best to listen to him above the murmuring crowds of nobles.

Today, here in Lazulis Castle, Lady Calista Arganan's twenty-first birthday was being celebrated. Azalea and Asthar had only arrived in Lazulis the day before when they were informed of this, prompting the both of them to run around Lazulis and try to find good clothes as quickly as possible. Azalea, in her honest opinion, disliked going to balls, but Count Arganan was there and also his niece and all. Besides, it would be rude to arrive in Lazulis after Count Arganan sent her countless letters and not go see him, right?

Asthar looked to Azalea with concern. "You were staring off into space. Are you alright?"

Azalea nodded. "Yeah..I just thought I heard someone other than you. Must be the wine, I think."

Asthar looked around. "Perhaps I could get you a glass of water-"

That was when Sir Therius walked over to them, his expression calm but some concern reflecting in his eyes.

"Miss Azalea, General-"

Asthar turned to Sir Therius. "Therius. I am no General anymore. Asthar is just fine." He spoke slowly.

The younger man bit his lower lip, looking downwards for a moment. "My apologies." The white knight bowed slightly before looking to the both of them. "Count Arganan wishes to see the both of you at the balcony just outside of the Ballroom. Alone."

"I see..." Asthar looked to Azalea. "I wonder what he wishes to talk about."

Azalea looked to Therius. "We'll be there."

Therius nodded, before walking away to resume his post, surveying the crowds of people in the Ballroom. Azalea and Asthar, meanwhile, made their way to the balcony.

Count Arganan turned to face them quietly, his clothes and appearance in general as neat as it usually was. However, Asthar noticed Arganan's one eye. Last time he'd seen it, it held a more somber expression, but...there was more of a spark, a little flame of...hunger? Longing? Asthar wasn't sure, but it made him feel on edge, wanting to hold Azalea close and be on guard.

Arganan was no man who would be so foolish to pursue someone after they were already taken, though. Asthar knew that. Azalea confirmed with Asthar that she made it clear with Arganan that she had absolutely no romantic interest in Arganan at all.

So why was Asthar feeling threatened in Arganan's presence...?

"Miss Azalea, Mr. Asthar." Count Arganan spoke quietly. "I thought I'd thank you both for helping in curing me of my nocturnal form."

Azalea blinked in surprise. "Why thank us? I mean, Therius and Calista were the ones that chanted the spell to get you back to normal, right?"

"True, but..." Arganan looked to Azalea. "If you hadn't given the location of where the book containing the spell was, it would have taken us far longer. Lazulis would be in even more of an upset than now. Because of you doing that, things are more restored than if you didn't. And..."

He took a deep breath, making complete eye contact with Azalea. "When you and I were speaking together, Azalea, the advice you gave me...I needed it. You didn't just restore some order back to the people of Lazulis while helping Asthar get back to normal, but you restored the relationship I had with my niece. I don't know how I can thank you for that."

Azalea wasn't quite sure of how to respond to that. Both Asthar and Arganan could tell, and the three were awkwardly silent. Azalea thankfully broke the silence after a moment.

"You don't...have to thank me."

"But I should." Arganan insisted. "If you hadn't given me that advice, Calista would be much unhappily wed to Jirall and things would have been worse once I was cursed to my Bastet form. She might not have even bother returning me to normal."

Azalea frowned. "I don't think she'd be that coldhearted to do-"

That was when Asthar let out a pained noise, the sound of something cracking. Azalea turned to look to Asthar, who was looking to his own hands. The nature mage's eyes widened.

"What the..."

There was dark brown fur growing on the back of Asthar's hands. He let out a grunt of pain (or was it a growl?), holding his head in both hands.

Arganan walked closer to Asthar hesitantly, trying to take a closer look. "Are you...?"

Asthar looked up at Arganan. "B-black hair." He whispered, pained by what was happening to him.

Arganan grabbed a few strands of his own hair, his one eye widening in disbelief as its usual blondeness was transitioning to darker, darker shades. "Azalea...?" He started slowly, looking to the nature mage. "Wh-what's going on!? You said that this shouldn't be happening after we used the spell-" He then let out a snarl, his face contorted into pain. He

"That's what the book said!" Azalea shouted back, unable to take her eyes off both men. She looked just as surprised and panicked as them. "What the hell is going on?" She whispered to herself softly, watching them both transform.

Clothes ripped as pained cries turned animalistic pierced the air. Soon enough, a Bastet and a Werewolf were both gazing at Azalea.

The nature mage swallowed. "I..." She started, but the words died in her throat. She wasn't sure what to say, or what to do.

That was when a few Lazulis Knights appeared, drawing their swords as soon as they saw the transformed Asthar and Arganan. "It's-"

"Wait!" Azalea forced herself to stand inbetween the knights and her transformed companions/friends/lovers/friends. "They're not harmful! I think..."

_"Stay your blades."_

Azalea blinked, turning to see the Werewolf looking to the Lazulis Knights. Its mouth wasn't open to speak, so Azalea guessed it must be telepathy. But it was in Asthar's voice.

_"Count Arganan and I mean no harm, and...as it seems we are able to control our transformations to an extent. No need to worry."_

Azalea blinked in surprise. "Wait...you can talk?"

The Bastet nodded. _"Yes," _Arganan managed, _"We can talk. This wasn't possible during the previous times we've transformed. It's different. But at least we can control ourselves."_

"Okay, good." She turned to the knights, glaring at them. "If any of you go around yelling about your Count and a past Supreme General transforming into beasts I'll personally hang you all for causing mass panic. Got it?"

The knights nodded, quickly going back to their posts.

Arganan groaned. _"Azalea...did you have to threaten them?"_

Azalea sighed, turning to Arganan. "I suppose I could have done better. Sorry."

Asthar chuckled slightly. _"It's fine, Azalea. At least they won't be going around and telling anyone. It's best that we minimize the amount of people knowing of this-otherwise there will be panic among the masses, and I don't think today would be a good time for anyone panicking."_

Azalea smiled slightly at this. "Thank you..." She then tried to think. "Wait...I'm just wondering, don't your transformations...uh, you turn back by morning, right?"

Asthar nodded. _"Yes."_

"Which means we have approximately six to eight hours of waiting. I hope you can both be patient."

Arganan did not look amused at that.

* * *

_"In all damnation I hate this part after transforming-!"_

Azalea, Calista and Therius were waiting outside Count Arganan's room, having teleported both Bastet and Werewolf there so that they could transform back to normal without anyone else seeing. Azalea had explained to Therius and Calista that since Asthar's and Arganan's clothes were torn when they were transforming, it was likely that they were both going to be in the nude once they got back to normal, hence why they were waiting outside with fresh clothes ready for them.

_"Er..."_ Asthar started, _"do you have anything I could use for-"_

Arganan groaned._ "There is no way you would fit in my clothes, Asthar. Here-"_

_"What!? I only get a pillow-"_

_"This is my room we're in! Better a secure pillow than a ripped up blanket from all the times I transformed! Ugh, I went through so many easily-ripped bedsheets that Calista eventually gave up and just decided to replace them after I went back to normal..."_

Azalea coughed a bit, knocking on the door. "Uh, are you guys okay?"

_"Oh, we're fine. Excellent." _Arganan seethed.

_"Is that sarcasm?" _Asthar asked, confusion lacing his voice.

_"Of course it is!" _The older man snapped back.

Calista was blushing with embarassment as she continued to listen, and Azalea was also sure that Therius was blushing as well, though he did a slightly better job of hiding it. The nature mage sighed, turning to Calista.

"They shouldn't have been transforming back into their beastly forms. It shouldn't be possible after you used the spell." She frowned. "I should take a look at that book again. Maybe there was a catch to the spell."

Therius frowned, concern overtaking his expression. "Whatever it is, we should look into it. I have a feeling there has to be a reason why they transformed like that, and it's more complicated than we think..."

As they were talking, a figure moved through the shadows, walking away after listening to them.


	2. Green-Eyed

**_2\. Green-Eyed_**

It was the morning after the ball where Count Arganan and Asthar transformed into those creatures (Bastet and Werewolf respectively). It was good that they were able, this time, to control themselves while in those forms, which made things a lot easier.

Though Azalea was still confused. As far as she knew, she hadn't heard of anyone being attacked and transformed into those beastly forms like Arganan and Asthar were. So what exactly was wrong? As far as she remembered, she heard a voice tell her in her head, during the ball, that as long as there was still wrongdoing the transformations would not be completely under Asthar and Arganan's control.

"Azalea?"

Azalea turned to see none other than Count Arganan approach her. "What is it?" The nature mage asked, blinking as she looked up to see him.

Arganan shifted awkwardly where he stood, unsure of what to say at first, but then he managed something.

"I just...wanted to see how you were about the whole...transformation thing." He managed quietly.

Azalea frowned. "I think you should be asking yourself that question, not me. Honestly, this affects you and Asthar more than it affects me. I'm not the one transforming into an animal nightly."

"That is true." Arganan bit his lower lip, a breath escaping him. "Calista was worried sick about me earlier this morning. I...hate it when she worries. It brings me unease, too, to see her that way."

Azalea then thought back to when she first met Arganan. He was trying to keep up his pride, and his ways more strict, ruling Lazulis with an iron fist, stubborn (like she was).

...And now the Arganan standing in front of her was so much different. Sad, remorseful. He'd swallowed his pride and vomited it out into non-existence. But relations with his only relative, his niece Calista, were better now. It was almost refreshing to see him having changed from his old ways. He seemed freer.

But at the same time she felt bad about it. He seemed more sad, too, and she was all too aware that he still felt sentiment for her, despite his attempts having been shot down right at first sight.

"You've really changed." She blurted out.

"I—what?" He managed awkwardly.

"I mean...when I last met you, you were so...stubborn and stuff. We practically argued over how the situation with Asthar being a werewolf nightly should be handled. But after it was over, after I left—" She made eye contact with him. "You've really changed. And for the better."

He just stared at her with his one good eye, shock crossing his face. "Azalea." He whispered softly. He looked...surprised for sure, but in a happy way. Like she just told him a declaration of love.

Azalea mentally cursed herself. Damn it, she led him on. She had to tell him—

"Arganan—!"

A gasp escaped her throat as she was pinned against the wall, Arganan looking straight into her eye, both his hands keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. There was a longing to his eye, a hunger, a thirst, that couldn't be appeased.

Not until it claimed _her._

But he wasn't going to claim her unless he had her permission. There was that look in him—he'd readied himself for disappointment.

"Arganan." She took a deep breath, looking him in the eye and shaking her head as she spoke firmly her response. "No."

He flinched, as if he'd been slapped in the face, and she wondered if she'd been too harsh. But he took it well, pulling away to give her more space and pulling his arms behind his back.

"Azalea, I—" He looked away slightly, struggling to find the right words. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't—you have Asthar, what am I thinking...?"

There was a pause, before he pulled away from her completely, turning to leave. He turned his head so that he was facing her. "I can't stop thinking about you. I really can't. But for your sake, and Asthar's, as well as mine..." He gritted his teeth slightly, "I should. I'll try. I'm sorry."

He slunk away slowly, defeat in his frame, the Bastet disappearing to tend to its own wounds and drown its sorrows in sleep.

Azalea bit her lower lip quietly.

"Well, shit." She muttered under her breath, sarcasm leaking into her voice as she spoke to herself aloud. "That...went well. Way to go, Azalea."

* * *

The nature mage sighed as she got ready for bed. Slipping off her clothes until she was in her underclothing, she reached for a nightgown, throwing it on quickly, wishing to bury herself under the covers of her (the guest room's) bed. She didn't want to think of her failed conversation with Arganan. He was so upset—and it was her fault. She made the note to apologize to him for that next time she saw him. It didn't seem right to leave it undone like that.

That was when she heard knocking at the door, and she would open the door to see none other than Asthar. Her companion was not in his transformation, which was good at the moment, but he currently wore a night shirt and pants, apparently ready to sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Azalea asked. She then blinked—right, Asthar has a transformation— "Wait, you're not in your transformation?"

Asthar shook his head. "It almost happened. But I stopped it in time and reverted back before any of my clothes could rip. I didn't want to change back int he morning and end up naked."

Azalea winced slightly. "Yeah...that would have been bad. Come in." She ushered him into her room, closing the door behind them.

"Any ideas as of how the transformation stuff is going and screwing things up again?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No...I don't. You?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

That was when Count Arganan opened the door accidentally.

"Azalea, are you-oh." He blinked as he saw Asthar. "Oh." The Count repeated awkwardly, beginning to stutter, his face flushed with embarrassment. "M-my humblest apologies! I didn't think that-"

Azalea blinked, looking to Arganan. "That what?" She repeated.

"That you two were so...ahem," He swallowed, "Intimate."

She stared at the Count, horrified. "What!? No, no, it's not-"

"I-this is-er-" Asthar looked just as embarrassed as she was, obviously unsure of how to explain that he just came along to see how she was and discuss the transformations.

"I-I think I'll just leave you two." The older man muttered quickly, turning to leave. "My apologies!"

"Wait!" She promptly rushed forwards, grabbing the Count by his metal wrist and pulling him back. The sudden change of direction made him unable to keep his balance, and he seemed to give, falling and flailing terribly to try to grab onto something. Azalea let out a yelp as she pulled him down with her, collapsing onto the ground beside him.

Asthar could only stare in awkward horror before he slowly, politely closed the door behind them so that no one could peer into the room and see what was going on. Helping Azalea and Arganan up, he let out a slow breath. "A-are you alright?" He managed.

The Lazulis Count appeared to be blushing of embarrassment, and Azalea was blushing equally so. "I-I'm fine." Arganan managed, testing his metal limbs to make sure they weren't broken as Azalea pushed some strands of hair away from her face.

"I'm fine, too." Azalea managed. "Sorry about that. It's just...no, we're not...we were not in the middle of 'doing it,' Arganan. We were in discussion about the transformations."

Arganan looked like he was blushing even more at that. "Apologies...for misinterpreting the situation."

Asthar noted something different from the Count's appearance (aside from the fact that he was obviously getting ready to sleep, judging by his nightclothes and bathrobe). There were bandages, wrapped about his head.

"You're injured."

Arganan tapped the bandaged portion of his head as he explained quickly. "I walked into a door just as Calista was opening it by accident. I was a bit...absent-minded at the time. Too deep in my own thoughts, unfortunately. At least I'll be more alert the next time."

Azalea nodded. "I see." She looked to him, realizing something. "How was the transformation going? I see you haven't transformed...?"

"I didn't transform at all." The older man looked down at himself. "I think...my mind was too preoccupied to even get the idea of transforming. Preoccupied with...other things." He winced. "I shouldn't stay here long and...I shouldn't even leave through the door I came in through. The night watch has settled in by now, and if I were to leave from where I came and someone saw..."

Asthar got the message. "Then rumours of a secret relationship would go all over the place. I see." He gritted his teeth slightly but didn't show it. He didn't want to scare the Count too much.

Azalea blinked. "But...then how do you expect to get to your room? Throught he window?"

Arganan shook his head. "No. I think there should be a hidden door. When this castle was built, there were secret passageways..."

Azalea slowly moved to a bookshelf, pulling it to the side. "Like this?"

He blinked. "Yes. How did you find it?"

She blushed. "Er...it's kinda noticeable when you see hinges attached to a bookshelf, no offense. After you."

"Thank you." He walked briskly to the doorway, before turning to face both of them. "I wish you both a good night. And...apologies again for intruding." He left, and Azalea closed the door behind him. She let out a slow breath, before looking to Asthar, noticing frustration on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

Asthar looked a bit tense, his voice strained. "Can we switch rooms? For tonight?"

She just stared at him blankly. "Wait, why?" She responded dumbly.

He winced. "It's just...I don't...I don't feel safe with the fact that he knows how to get into your room. Through a secret passageway, nonetheless! I know that Count Arganan is doing everything to restrain himself from making any advances towards you and instead trying to stay friends, but...I just—" He let a growl escape him. "I'm _jealous,_ Azalea. Madly jealous, I will admit that. And it feels like it's burning, it's keeping me on edge."

Azalea frowned. She had a feeling that Asthar was jealous, but she didn't realize that he was _that _jealous. Time to tell him things she probably should have told him _before _they arrived at Lazulis for Calista's birthday. "Okay, darling. Shut up and let me speak."

He shut up immediately, and the nature mage let out a sigh. Thank goodness the two had set up a good number of rules to their relationship. One of them was that they would be dead honest with each other about everything, because the both of them valued honesty. And that they would be willing to listen and take turns when speaking to each other so they wouldn't be interrupting each other.

And if a dilemma like jealousy rose and floated about their heads, they were going to talk it out. Peacefully.

"First off, I completely notice that he's restraining himself. Secondly, I already knew that you were jealous. I could sense it even at the ball last night when Arganan approached us. And thirdly, he won't go against my consent for anything. It's like...it's like he practically obeys me. Like I'm the ringmaster of a circus and he's the tamed lion. He..." She gritted her teeth. "He always asks permission for even something as small as holding _hands_, Asthar. It's hard for him, and me, and you. I'm aware of that."

Asthar let out a slow breath, nodding. "I see how it is." He frowned. "You have told him that you have no sentiment for him, yes?"

"Yes, I have." The other responded, crossing her arms. "I think he just...latched onto me and the notion of possibly being in romantic terms with me because he's been alone. Gaining power often isolates the one that gained that power. And it doesn't help that he and Calista were fighting for a good portion of their lives, either. He just needed someone to talk to. Someone that he could share his thoughts with. I want to at least be friends with him. Is that not a good thing?"

Asthar shook his head. "You have a point there..."

"And jealousy hissy-fits from you or Arganan is not going to help the situation." Azalea cut in, looking up at him. "So...I mean, if there comes a situation that you have to protect me, or if you think I'm being threatened or something, tell me. And I know that you have this dislike of Count Arganan because he had and still has sentiment towards me. But I love you, Asthar. Remember that."

Asthar pulled her suddenly into an embrace, and the next thing she knew was that her head was resting against his chest. She could hear his heart beat—_th-thump, th-thump—_feeling his warmth, drawing her close. She slowly lifted her arms to embrace him in return.

"Asthar?"

He looked down at her.

"Yes?"

She blushed slightly. "...I love you."

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, too."


	3. Reconciled

_**3\. Reconciled**_

Asthar walked down the hallway quietly, the events of the previous night weighing on his mind.

He felt guilty. That look on Arganan's face when he left, and Azalea telling him...

_It's hard for him, and me, and you._

He let out a slow breath, shaking his head. Why did he get so worked up? So jealous? That was so stupid of him. And Arganan was already scared of him as it was before that, too.

"Asthar!" He looked up to see Therius approach.

"What is it, Therius?" He asked quietly, doing his best to stop his frustration at himself from leaking into his voice.

"It's Count Arganan." Therius winced, biting his lower lip. "He...caught a chill, unfortunately, last night. And he's...now ill as a result."

"He _what?"_ Asthar felt himself wince. "May I see him?"

Therius nodded quickly. "Yes. He's well enough to see visitors.."

Therius quickly led him to Count Arganan's room, allowing him inside. The Count lay in bed, some of the sheets ripped but thankfully covering him. Even the pillow his head currently rested on was slightly torn, and as far as Asthar noticed from what he could see of the Count that wasn't covered by the sheets (aside from the fact that he wasn't wearing his eyepatch, revealing an extremely scarred side of his face—Asthar remembered that the Count had been gravely injured in war, once upon a time) he was most likely unclothed.

Obvious signs of a transformation.

Asthar did some quick thinking. The transformation must have taken control after Arganan got sick, by the time he reached his room. Because Arganan was ill, he couldn't stop the transformation from happening—hence the torn pillows and sheets, as well as lack of clothes as they would have been ripped at the time. He also remembered Azalea telling him how much Arganan disliked his transformation, too.

Which probably meant that he was more upset now than he was last night. He would have to take this carefully.

As Asthar approached the bed, Arganan slowly opened his one good eye to see him.

"It's you." The older man managed quietly.

Asthar nodded. "It is me. I heard you were ill."

The older man laughed softly, before coughing a bit, slowly sitting up. Asthar quickly helped adjust the pillow behind him as he spoke. "My fault, really. I forgot that the passageways in the castle were not as insulated as regular rooms." He responded. He averted his gaze from Asthar. "You didn't have to visit...why did you?"

Asthar looked into his good eye quietly. "I wanted to apologize for last night." He started. "I was acting hostile towards you when I shouldn't have been, unwelcoming, despite the fact that I know that you mean absolutely to make no advances to Azalea. It was foolish of me."

"It was natural of you, Asthar," Arganan responded, coughing a bit into his own arm, "And I shouldn't be surprised if you're jealous. I mean...I'm probably as equally jealous as you are because you have her. It's natural for people to be jealous that there is the possibility of someone stealing their beloved away. That was what was keeping me preoccupied to the point that I had my head injury last night. Of course I wouldn't...do anything, though. That would be wrong."

Asthar chuckled slightly. "We're both guilty, really. What are we, beasts with nothing but primal desires within, fighting one another for only what we want?"

"Well—" The older man managed a small smile. "Isn't everyone a beast in some way, then?" He then winced, holding his head with both hands. "Damn."

Asthar put a hand to his forehead. "You forehead is burning up. How do you feel?"

The older man licked his own dry lips. "Cold. Very cold." He muttered.

Asthar checked all the nearby drawers and closets, hoping to find extra blankets but found none. And there was no fireplace to light in the room or anything, either. All the windows were closed, too.

"Arganan?"

"Yes?" The older man groaned from the bed.

"I'm going to get you some spare blankets—"

The older man cut him off. "Don't leave." He whispered. "Please."

Asthar frowned slightly. It was true—he couldn't just leave him like this. But how else would he get help...? He thought quickly, before speaking.

"Okay. I'll stay. But as soon as Calista or a servant or Therius or someone walks in I'm getting you help." He responded, sitting on the side of the bed. Arganan curled up against him, shivering as Asthar wrapped an arm about him to steady him.

"S-sorry." Arganan whispered softly. "You're...warm, you know. It helps."

Asthar held him quietly, saying nothing as he watched the older man lean into his embrace. He could feel all the frustration dissolving, leaving behind some kind of peace between them. Things were getting better now, and it was refreshing to just sense it happening.

"Uncle?" Calista stepped in with a few blankets in hand. "I thought you might need some—oh, Asthar..." She blinked in surprise. "Sorry for disturbing you."

Asthar smiled. "It's fine, Lady Calista. And perfect timing, too. He started shivering...but his forehead is burning up. Do you have any ice?"

Calista shook her head. "No, I don't—I can get someone to do that."

Asthar stood. "I can get some for him."

Calista shook her head, a smile forming on her face. "No. I will. I see that my uncle appreciates your company. I don't want to break it up so soon." She handed Asthar the blankets, turning to leave.

Asthar grinned. "Thank you, Lady Calista. I appreciate it."

Calista merely smiled before leaving the room. Asthar moved to drape the spare blankets over Arganan quietly, and eventually the Count stopped shivering as much. Arganan looked to Asthar quietly, smiling slightly.

"Thank you." He spoke softly. "For staying. And...all this."

Asthar noticed two things. First was that the two were definitely on better terms.

Second was that they were close enough to kiss.

He gazed at the older man quietly. Despite the scarring on him, he was handsome for his age, and the only things Arganan had to offer from the inside was kindness, really. Asthar leaned forwards, gently kissing him.

Arganan seemed to muffle a bit of surprise, but he then kissed him in return, his metal hand moving to touch the side of Asthar's face quietly, gently. They pulled away to breathe, just staring at each other almost dumbfoundedly.

"What..did we..." Arganan had trouble finding the words, blushing.

Asthar felt his own face heat up. "Yes, we just kissed."

"I-I knew that!" Arganan blushed even more at this statement. "I mean...was it supposed to mean something?"

Asthar blushed. "I...don't know." He faltered slightly. "Apologies."

"I...don't know if any apology is needed." Arganan responded awkwardly.

Asthar shrugged. "Neither do I, unfortunately."


End file.
